Parachuting
Parachuting is a game mode in Grand Theft Auto Online. It is available for up to 8 players. Parachuting jobs are always given by Dom Beasley. Each of the jobs can be accessed via the Jobs list on the Pause Menu, by walking into the blue corona (marked by a parachute icon on the player's radar or map) near the location of the jump in GTA Online freemode or selecting it from a post-job voting screen. Time spent parachuting will increase the player's Flying Skill. Description Parachuting, as its name implies, involves players jumping out of Maverick helicopters high above the ground and opening their parachutes. Some jobs will involve a Base Jump from a building or mountain top. The players must then navigate their parachutes through various circular checkpoints, similar to air races. If the players go through the checkpoint in the center of it, they receive the maximum 15 points. If they go through anywhere else in the checkpoint, they receive only 10 points. Just hitting the edge of the checkpoint will yield 5 points. Missing the checkpoint altogether will give no points for that particular checkpoint. When near ground, the player must aim to land on a target consisting of blue concentric circles that can give either 15, 10, 5, or no extra points depending on how close to the center of the target they land. It is also possible to have 5 points deducted for a "faceplant" landing. Missing the ground target entirely will result in a DNF even if the landing was survivable. Weapons may be able to be used during the descent depending on the matchmaking options set by the job host. In Parachuting, it's not about who parachutes the fastest. It's about who has the most points in the end. This is why it's better for players to go slow and steady rather than going straight down, in order to gain better accuracy in hitting checkpoints. Fastest time is only used to tie-break players with equal points scores. If the player hits something during the match and falls, they will automatically lose. Tips *Remember to hit the left and right bumper buttons together when near a checkpoint to slow down. *Your character will always stumble a few steps forward after landing. Don't try to land directly onto the final target. Instead, you should try to land close to the target. Gallery Parachuting-GTAO-Checkpoint_Scores.jpeg|Checkpoints, progress score and LZ Parachuting-GTAO-LandingTarget.jpeg|Landing Zone target Parachuting-GTAO-Scores_and_Times.jpeg|Score summary showing fastest time tiebreak for 2nd and 3rd place. ParachutingArtwork-GTAO.jpg Soundtrack List of Parachuting Jobs in GTA Online Adrift *Rank Required: 20 *Number of players: 1-8 *Height: 7870 ft *Number of checkpoints: 20 * Start Point/Map marker: Del Perro Beach West of the Del Perro Pier. *Landing point notes: Del Perro Beach East side of the Del Perro Pier, watch out for the rides. Air Current *Rank Required: 25 *Number of players: 1-8 *Height: 4000 ft *Number of checkpoints: 12 * Start Point/Map marker: Forum Drive Chamberlain Hills. *Landing point notes: Pillbox Hill - Landing on top of lower level of Mile High Club building under construction. Air Power *Rank Required: 15 *Number of players: 1-8 *Height: 4120 ft *Number of checkpoints: 9 * Start point/Map marker: Palmer-Taylor Power Station south side of carpark. *Landing point notes: Palmer-Taylor Power Station north carpark. Airstrip (Added to GTA Online as part of a group of new GTA Online Flight School Jobs, 2 weeks after the release of the San Andreas Flight School Update, on September 2nd, 2014.) *Rank Required: 11 *Number of players: 1-8 *Height: 4300 ft *Number of checkpoints: 12 * Start point/Map marker: McKenzie Field Hangar airstrip. *Landing point notes: McKenzie Field Hangar, on the airstrip, Grapeseed. Airwaves : (added in the I'm Not a Hipster Update) *Rank Required: 15 *Number of players: 1-8 *Height: 4370 ft *Number of checkpoints: 13 * Start point/Map marker: Island in the pond. Mirror Park. *Landing point notes: Mirror Park pond - Watch out for the trees and light poles. Americana : (added in the Independence Day Special) *Rank Required: 20 *Number of players: 1-8 *Height: 6000ft *Number of checkpoints: 15 * Start point/Map marker: Next to the stage, Sisyphus Theater, Vinewood Hills. *Landing point notes: Vinewood Bowl carpark, Vinewood Hills. Beach *Rank Required: 15 *Number of Players: 1-8 *Height: 4970ft *Number of checkpoints: 12 * Start point/Map marker: Unnamed park, North Sheldon Avenue, Vinewood Hills. *Landing point notes: Carpark on Equality Way, Del Perro Beach. City Glide *Rank Required: 10 *Number of Players: 1-4 *Height: 1385ft *Number of checkpoints: 5 * Start point/Map marker: Maze Bank Tower, Pillbox Hill. *Landing point notes: City Hall front courtyard, Rockford Hills. Cleared for Landing : (added in The San Andreas Flight School Update) *Rank Required: 11 *Number of Players: 1-8 *Height: 6200ft *Number of checkpoints: 21 * Start point/Map marker: Deliveries entry of Sightings Bar & Restaurant, Los Santos International Airport. *Landing point notes: Inside Devin Weston's Hangar, Los Santos International Airport. Cliffs *Rank Required: 20 *Number of Players: 1-8 *Height: 4155ft *Number of checkpoints: 12 * Start point/Map marker: Procopio Beach. *Landing point notes: Procopio Beach. Construction Bail *Rank Required: 15 *Number of Players: 1-4 *Height: 880ft *Number of checkpoints: 5 * Start point/Map marker: 3 Alta Street apartments, Pillbox Hill (Base Jump from Mile High Club tower.) *Landing point notes: Between FIB and IAA buildings, Pillbox Hill. Cranes *Rank Required: 15 *Number of Players: 1-4 *Height: 1650ft *Number of checkpoints: 10 * Start point/Map marker: Mile High Club construction site, Pillbox Hill. *Landing point notes: Strip Mall, Little Seoul. Delta *Rank Required: 15 *Number of Players: 1-8 *Height: 2570ft *Number of checkpoints: 13 *Start point/Map marker: Beach, west of Route 1 Zancudo tunnel, Lago Zancudo. *Landing point notes: Beach, west of Route 1 Zancudo tunnel, Lago Zancudo. Desert *Rank Required: 20 *Number of Players: 1-8 *Height: 7870ft *Number of checkpoints: 17 *Start point/Map marker: Just north of Martin Madrazo's Lock-up Grand Senora Desert. *Landing point notes: Grand Senora Desert. Falling Fast : (added in the Independence Day Special) *Rank Required: 11 *Number of Players: 1-8 *Height: 4210ft *Number of checkpoints: 15 *Start point/Map marker: Burger Shot carpark, Vespucci Canals. *Landing point notes: Burger Shot roof, Vespucci Canals. From Sky to Sand : (added in the Beach Bum Content Update) *Rank Required: 20 *Number of Players: 1-8 *Height: 4410ft *Number of checkpoints: 19 *Start point/Map marker: Eastern carpark building Los Santos International Airport. *Landing point notes: Los Santos International Airport (HD Universe)East of the tennis courts on Vespucci Beach. From The Top *Rank Required: 10 *Number of Players: 1-4 *Height: 2850ft *Number of checkpoints: 8 *Start point/Map marker: End of the pier, Paleto Bay. *Landing point notes: End of the pier, Paleto Bay. Gauntlet *Rank Required: 25 *Number of Players: 1-8 *Height: 5970ft *Number of checkpoints: 18 *Start point/Map marker: Braddock Farm, Braddock Pass. *Landing point notes: Braddock Farm, Braddock Pass, Mount Chiliad. Gorge *Rank Required: 10 *Number of Players: 1-4 *Height: 3100ft *Number of checkpoints: 9 *Start point/Map marker: North Calafia Way, Mount Chiliad. *Landing point notes: Middle of the road, North Calafia Way,Mount Chiliad. Guns and Gasoline : (added in the Independence Day Special) *Rank Required: 11 *Number of Players: 1-8 *Height: 4130ft *Number of checkpoints: 16 *Start point/Map marker: Palomino Freeway service area, Tataviam Mountains. *Landing point notes: Palomino Freeway service area, Tataviam Mountains. HALO *Rank Required: 25 *Number of Players: 1-4 *Height: 3950ft *Number of checkpoints: 4 * Start point/Map marker: Just north of the control tower, Los Santos International Airport. *Landing point notes: Runway, Los Santos International Airport. Harbor *Rank Required: 10 *Number of Players: 1-8 *Height: 2355ft *Number of checkpoints: 7 *Start point/Map marker: Carpark opposite Los Santos City Hall, Capital Boulevard, Alta *Landing point notes: Vespucci Helipad. Holding Pattern : (added in The San Andreas Flight School Update) *Rank Required: 20 *Number of Players: 1-8 *Height: 7874ft *Number of checkpoints: 17 + 1 on reserve chute *Start point/Map marker: Ammu-nation, Elgin Avenue, Pillbox Hill. *Landing point notes: Ammunation rooftop carpark, Elgin Avenue, Pillbox Hill. Hydro *Rank Required: 10 *Number of Players: 1-4 *Height: 2740ft *Number of checkpoints: 11 *Start point/Map marker: Hydro power plant, Los Santos Freeway, Vinewood Hills. *Landing point notes: Opposite side of Los Santos Freeway from start point, Vinewood Hills. Jump Wings *Rank Required: 40 *Number of Players: 1-8 *Height: 7870ft *Number of checkpoints: 17 *Start point/Map marker: Martin Madrazo's Lock-up Grand Senora Desert. *Landing point notes: Parking lot, Vinewood Bowl, Vinewood Hills. Lake *Rank Required: 20 *Number of Players: 1-8 *Height: 3950ft *Number of checkpoints: 11 *Start point/Map marker: South shore of Alamo Sea near The Boat House, Sandy Shores. *Landing point notes: Creek bed next to Alamo Fruit Market, Seaview Road, Grapeseed. Leap of Faith *Rank Required: 40 *Number of Players: 1-2 *Height: 2600ft *Number of checkpoints: 7 *Start point/Map marker: Cable Car terminal Procopio Promenade, Paleto Forest (Base jump from top of Cable Car terminal roof, Mount Chiliad). *Landing point notes: Opposite Bayview Lodge, Procopio Promenade, Paleto Forest. Ocean Flyby *Rank Required: 10 *Number of Players: 1-4 *Height: 3595ft *Number of checkpoints: 10 *Start point/Map marker: Summit of Mount Gordo. *Landing point notes: Deserted island, south of El Gordo Lighthouse, Pacific Ocean. Over the Globe *Rank Required: 30 *Number of Players: 1-8 *Height: 7870ft *Number of checkpoints: 23 *Start point/Map marker: Vinewood Bowl, Vinewood Hills. *Landing point notes: Helipad on Daily Globe building, Pillbox Hill after circling the skyscrapers on the way down. Reservoir *Rank Required: 10 *Number of Players: 1-8 *Height: 1655ft *Number of checkpoints: 6 *Start point/Map marker: Just north of top of the Land Act Dam. *Landing point notes: Los Santos River source at the bottom of the Land Act Dam. River Valley *Rank Required: 30 *Number of Players: 1-8 *Height: 4420ft *Number of checkpoints: 13 *Start point/Map marker: Raton Canyon, Cassidy Creek. *Landing point notes: Just south-east of Calafia Bridge, Raton Canyon. Rocky Road *Rank Required: 15 *Number of Players: 1-4 *Height: 1630ft *Number of checkpoints: 7 *Start point/Map marker: Hilltop above the Altruist Camp, Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness. *Landing point notes: Near Raton Canyon Trails parking lot, Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness. Skyscraper *Rank Required: 20 *Number of Players: 1-8 *Height: 7870ft *Number of checkpoints: 21 *Start point/Map marker: Parking lot behind Tequi-La-La, West Vinewood. *Landing point notes: Maze Bank Tower, Pillbox Hill. Spiral *Rank Required: 20 *Number of Players: 1-8 *Height: 3900ft *Number of checkpoints: 20 *Start point/Map marker: Maze Bank Tower courtyard, Pillbox Hill. *Landing point notes: Maze Bank Tower courtyard, Pillbox Hill. Take the Plunge : (added in The San Andreas Flight School Update) *Rank Required: 25 *Number of Players: 1-8 *Height: 6120ft *Number of checkpoints: 9 + 3 on reserve chute *Start point/Map marker: Derelict Motel, Algonquin Boulevard, Sandy Shores. *Landing point notes: Derelict Motel courtyard pool area, Sandy Shores. The Cove : (added in the Beach Bum Content Update) *Rank Required: 25 *Number of Players: 1-8 *Height: 7500ft *Number of checkpoints: 16 *Start point/Map marker: Beach by the cave in the cove east of the RON Alternates Wind Farm (a.k.a. Coveted Cove). *Landing point notes: Headland south overlooking the cove, east of the RON Alternates Wind Farm. The Shed *Rank Required: 25 *Number of Players: 1-8 *Height: 3425ft *Number of checkpoints: 12 *Start point/Map marker: The peak of Mount Chiliad. *Landing point notes: Procopio Beach. Timber *Rank Required: 35 *Number of Players: 1-8 *Height: 7870ft *Number of checkpoints: 16 *Start point/Map marker: Bayview Lodge, Procopio Promenade, Paleto Forest *Landing point notes: Sheriff Helipad, Paleto Bay. Under the Bridge (Added to GTA Online as part of a group of new GTA Online Flight School Jobs, 2 weeks after the release of the San Andreas Flight School Update, on September 2nd, 2014.) *Rank Required: 11 *Number of Players: 1-8 *Height: 4000ft *Number of checkpoints: 14 *Start point/Map marker: Opium Nights Hotel, Los Santos International Airport. *Landing point notes: Under the Miriam Turner Overpass then a sharp left turn into parking lot opposite Big House Storage, Los Santos International Airport. Under the Radar : (added in The San Andreas Flight School Update) *Rank Required: 11 *Number of Players: 1-8 *Height: 4470ft *Number of checkpoints: 15 *Start point/Map marker: Construction site, Fort Zancudo. *Landing point notes: Inside north perimeter fence, Fort Zancudo. Up In the Clouds *Rank Required: 10 *Number of Players: 1-8 *Height: 4100ft *Number of checkpoints: 15 *Start point/Map marker: Communications array buildings, Mount Haan Drive, Vinewood Hills. *Landing point notes: By the fountain, Park between Las Lagunas Boulevard and Alta Street, Burton. View From Above *Rank Required: 25 *Number of Players: 1-8 *Height: 5419ft *Number of checkpoints: 20 *Start point/Map marker: Kortz Center, Pacific Bluffs. *Landing point notes: South side of Legion Square, Pillbox Hill. View of Vespucci : (added in the Beach Bum Content Update) *Rank Required: 15 *Number of Players: 1-8 *Height: 2980ft *Number of checkpoints: 8 *Start point/Map marker: Del Perro Pier, Del Perro Beach. *Landing point notes: Basketball courts, Del Perro Beach. Wind Turbine *Rank Required: 10 *Number of Players: 1-8 *Height: 3280ft *Number of checkpoints: 13 *Start point/Map marker: Satellite Dish Array, Grand Senora Desert. *Landing point notes: Watch out for the turbines, RON Alternates Wind Farm, Grand Senora Desert. Category:Game Modes Category:Features Category:Features in GTA Online Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer in GTA V